Plus the Quill Sisters
by edgegirl131
Summary: Brooke and Hannah are the younger sisters of Peter Quill, better known as Star-Lord. With the power of two undiscovered Infinity Stones, they're able to travel between our world and the Marvel Universe. Through the perspective of Brooke, journey through GotG with her outside knowledge and watch as she falls for one of the Guardians. Warning for mentions of attempted rape.


**So, this is a bit different than anything I've ever written before. Please be patient with me and I'll try to keep on an update schedule. Thanks!**

I stare blankly at a wall. I'm sitting on the floor with my younger sister resting her head on my lap. I look down at her to see that she is trying to fall asleep. I sigh and lean my head back against the wall. I start rubbing her head as I listen to the quiet music coming from my brother's Walkman. I look over at him as "I'm Not in Love" plays from the headphones. He stares at the floor as I had the wall not too long ago. This is not the place for a three year old or a six year old or even an eight year old to be. Mom is sick and she may not make it. Out of all of us, this is hitting Peter the hardest since he was the closest to mom. I lean my head up against the wall again and try to remember my father. My father looks a lot like Peter. He has the same eyes as my siblings, and the similar hair to my brother and I as my sister has lighter hair. I saw him one time, about a year before Hannah was born. I remember it was early in the morning and he was leaving, saying goodbye to mom. She kept begging him to stay, to at least see his son and daughter, to let them know that they have a father. He said something about having to return to Spartax or somewhere like that and for her to take special care of Peter, because he was the Star-Lord, whatever that means.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see grandpa looking at the three of us. "Your mama wants to see you three." We all stand up and grandpa puts the Walkman in Peter's backpack as I pick up Hannah's stuffed robot and my stuffed raccoon. We walk into the sullen room and look at our dying mother on the bed.

She smiles sadly at us. "Hi, babies," she says weakly. We all just stayed quiet, Hannah and I trying not to start bawling and Peter just mad at her for something she can't control. "You three look so much like your daddy, especially you Peter, and he was an angel," she starts having difficulty speaking, "composed out of pure light."

Grandpa coughs. "You had something you wanted to give to each of the kids, didn't you, Meredith?" he interrupts her on the subject of our father. She nods and tries to pick up three small boxes delicately wrapped in wrapping paper. Grandpa offers her assistance and places all three in Peter's backpack.

She looks at us. "Your grandpa's gonna take good care of you three when I'm gone. At least until your daddy comes back to get you." Hannah and I lose the battle with our emotions and start to cry a little. "Take my hand," she says offering us all her hand. Hannah jumps at it while I hesitantly grab it. Peter continues stand there. "Peter, take my hand, please."

"Peter, take your mother's hand," grandpa tells Peter. He refuses to look at her until there's a long beep from the heart monitor.

"NO!" Peter yells, now desperate to get to mom. "Mom!" He continues yelling as grandpa pulls him out of the room.

"Brooke, get your sister out here," grandpa tells me. We follow our family out the door.

"I need you three to stay right here," he says before returning to the room. Peter doesn't wait and takes off running. I grab my sister's hand again and follow him outside.

He falls to the ground sobbing and Hannah and I stop next him. We quickly pull him into a hug and join him in crying. It's at that moment I notice my iron grip on the toys I had been holding. I hand Hannah Hero and pull Rocky closer to me. Suddenly, a light blinds us from above. All our eyes turn to the sky to see a spaceship hovering. A beam starts to pull us into it. "MOM," Peter cries helplessly.

As soon as I can see clearly I look around to see men in red leather jackets looking at us three. One of them, a man with bright blue skin and an electric red Mohawk, steps forward and examines us. "Children!" he exclaims. "Now that jackass never said nothin' 'bout gettin' no children." He looks to human looking man, but something tells me he's not normal. "Kraglin, take dem down to da brig, would ya." The man, Kraglin, steps forward to take us, but Peter punches the guy suddenly. He grabs Hannah and I and runs through the ship. "Get dem kids," the blue man yells out as his other men start chasing us.

"What awe we gonna do, Peta," Hannah calls to our brother as we run. He starts panting.

"I don't know," he replies. "Mom's gone and I don't know." He stops and starts to cry. I look to Hannah, who has also started to cry, but from lack of hope. I feel my own tears in my eyes. I start dragging my siblings behind me as I try to find a hiding spot or escape or something.

"Stop it, Peter," I yell at him. "We lost mom, all we have left now is each other. I won't lose you two, I refuse to give up." As we round a corner, someone grabs the arm of mine that's holding Rocket. It's the blue man from earlier.

"Well, now what are we s'posed to do with ya'll. Yer too much trouble to be worth deliverin' anymore. What do ya think crew?" he turns to the men behind him.

"I say we keep the girls for fun, and eat the boy," one man in the back says, "I never ate a terrain before, doubt anyone else has either." All the men look as though they agree with him. The man before us looks at us three. Peter looks as though he's given up, Hannah looks hopeless, and I try to show bravery to hide my true fear.

The man reaches his decision. "No, these kids are gonna join us," he says, "dey gonna become Ravengers. We could use a few extra hands anyway."

The man speaks up again. "But, Yondu, that seems like a…" He gets cut off by a whistle from the blue man. A floating arrow is suddenly in front of him.

"Now, I t'ought I was the cap'tin here," the blue man, Yondu I assume, says as he turns to face the other man. "And I t'ought dat meant I make da decisions 'round here." The other nods slowly. "Well, then I saw we're keepin' da kids, anyone wanna argue?" the room remains quiet, "Good, back to work den." He whistles again and the arrow returns to his side. The men leave and then it's down to the four of us. "Now I put my neck on da line for you kids, you better be willin' ta work ta live." Peter sniffles and looks confused at him. "First, we're gonna get ya'll translator implants." We all look at him and Hannah and I nod. He smiles at us. "Just one for the boy it seems."

~~~~~Time Skip 1 Month~~~~~

"Now, be careful with dat dere cargo," Yondu yells at the men carrying in two boxes with some mystery cargo. Some guy's willing to pay eight billion units for both. This job could make sure we never work again. The men set the boxes down and open them for Yondu to look at the contents. Inside one is a small ring, it was gold with dark purplish-black stone in the top. In the other is a pendant with a green power symbol and intricate designs. "No 'un touch dem, ya hear me," Yondu orders as he starts to walk away with everyone following him. Peter sighs and follows as well. Hannah and I look back at the trinkets once more to see two men kneeling before them.

"Hey," Hannah yells, "Papa Yondu said not to touch those." That gains the attention of everyone as they turn to see the men reach out to touch the baubles. The moment they make contact with them, they disappear, one in a black cloud and the other in a white cloud.

"Step away from those, girls," Yondu calls to us in panic. We start to obey, but I hear my mother's voice calling me to the ring. I notice Hannah drawn to the pendant as well. We walk to them. "Girls, get ovah here right now!"

"Sorry, Papa Yondu, but it's too irresistible," I tell him as my hand grabs the star the same time Hannah's grabs the shell. I hear Peter yell out, but everything goes black.

**Cliffhanger! They're obviously not dead, it's only the first chapter, but this is we're the characters become more interesting. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
